O MAR POR TODOS CLAMA
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: No princípio, tudo é encanto: juventude, desejo, singelos momentos. A vida é perfeição! Mas, e quando o tempo altera o imutável? Quando a sabedoria se torna pó? Que há de restar senão a simples lembrança do que foi bom? Transformar-se ou desaparecer?
1. As águas do Anduin

_

* * *

_

_Se não houvesse montanhas! Se não houvesse paredes!_

_Se o sonho tecesse malhas e os braços colhessem redes!  
_

_Se a noite e o dia passassem como nuvens, sem cadeias,  
_

_e os instantes da memória fossem vento nas areias!  
_

_Se não houvesse saudade, solidão nem despedida...  
_

_Se a vida inteira não fosse, além de breve, perdida!_

_Eu não tinha cavalo de asas, que morreu sem ter pascigo  
_

_e em labirintos se movem os fantasmas que persigo._

_Cecília Meireles - Se não houvesse montanhas_

* * *

_  
_**As Águas do Anduin**

_Prelúdio_

HAVIA ESSE OÁSIS, PEQUENO E REFRESCANTE, perdido no deserto escaldador, sob as palmeiras que ao lado dele nasceram, um cavalo bufou, parando de beber a água por um instante e erguendo a cabeça com as orelhas apontadas para trás.

— O que foi, Bolië? - perguntou uma mulher, uma eldar, acariciando a crina do cavalo enquanto fitava o noroeste. O cavalo bateu a pata no chão, tornou a bufar e inquietou-se ainda mais. Naquele instante, uma flecha zuniu por sobre a cabeça da eldar, que, num pulo, montou no animal e atiçou-o para longe dali. - Corra, meu querido Bolië, corra como o vento!

E mais flechas adejaram por sobre sua cabeça, outras ainda passaram raspando-lhe os braços e pernas, mas a elfa, em seu cavalo extraordinário, foi distanciando-se do inimigo invisível com estúpida rapidez, acabando por refugiar-se ao pé de um rochedo, onde não acendeu fogueira nem dormiu, apesar de seu cansaço lhe causar náuseas. Permaneceu sentada, abraçada aos joelhos, relembrando como estava sua vida antes de ter sido separada dos seus.

— _**Estaremos partindo para Ithilien na manhã seguinte, Veänis, se desejas ir com teu esposo, acordes antes da aurora, caso contrário, partirei sem ti.**_

— _**Não desejo ir a Ithilien mais do que tu, meu senhor, então por que partes?**_

— _**Bem sabes que tudo por aqui está bem, e tenho a intenção de rever meus amigos.**_

— _**Podes fazê-lo no outono, quando o tempo estiver calmo. Não no verão, quando o calor é quase insuportável e as sombras dos velhos inimigos circulam por...**_

— _**Estarei partindo amanhã. Se julgas ser uma boa esposa, irás me acompanhar.**_

_**Veänis fitou o marido uma vez mais antes que ele deixasse o aposento, depois ela sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, encarando o nada. Não queria partir, queria ficar com seu rei, queria poder servi-lo melhor do que seu marido o servia, mas era mulher e sendo isso, além de nora do rei, somente tinha serventia como último conforto, como consolo, porque ela era bela e sensível, era o porto de seu rei, como ele mesmo dizia. Mas o último encontro deles não havia sido bom, fora um desastre, na verdade, e como desastres não contidos, não havia remédio senão tomar rumo diferente porque a destruição era grande demais para dar início à reconstrução de suas vidas juntas. Fechou os olhos e foi como se a último encontro acontecesse naquele instante.**_

"_**O rei se aproximou de Veänis assim que os demais deixaram-na a sós, e fitou a nora por alguns instantes, teria sido consolada? Sempre fora ela a consoladora. Sempre fora ela a que passava energia a todos. Porém, vinha sentindo certa fraqueza nela nos últimos tempos.**_

— _**O que é que te preocupa, criança? - quis saber Thranduil. - Estás inquieta, bem vejo em teus olhos. Eles estão sempre vivazes e agora...**_

_**Ela sorriu, entreabriu os lábios e tentou falar, mas as palavras não lhe vieram. Então temeu por ser fraca e dar tal desgosto a seu rei.**_

— _**Não. Não penses que poderias causar-me qualquer aborrecimento - ele se aproximou. - Eu sei o que te incomoda e sei o que isso te causa, porque sobre mim tem o mesmo efeito.**_

— _**Não entenderias, senhor.**_

— _**Como não, criança? Achas que nada aprendi nessa vida?**_

_**Ela nada disse, tremeu com a aproximação dele.**_

— _**Falarei com meu filho.**_

— _**NÃO! - ela proibiu em voz alta e bastante agitada.**_

— _**O que está havendo? Que foi que ele lhe fez? - Thranduil indagou zangando-se com o filho.**_

— _**Meu senhor, não culpe o príncipe por me ver assim. Não é ele o causador de minha agonia.**_

— _**Se não é ele? Quem o é? Não, não me responda - disse erguendo a mão. - Sei que não há mais ninguém capaz disso. Legolas tem estado distante depois que o enviei à presença de Elrond e se juntou à Sociedade do Anel.**_

— _**Meu rei - ela murmurou e ajoelhou-se. Ele a seguiu, ajoelhando-se diante dela, ergueu-lhe o rosto e fitou aqueles negros e profundos olhos que dizia conhecer tão bem.**_

— _**Jamais a vi chorar - ele sussurrou surpreso.**_

— _**E não choro agora, meu senhor - por um instante apenas ela sustentou as lágrimas com toda força possível.**_

— _**Não, não chora por fora, criança, mas por dentro é só dissabor.**_

_**Veänis soltou uma alta exclamação e fitou o chão, mesmo sendo seu rosto suspenso pela mão forte de Thranduil.**_

— _**Que foi que ele te disse? Que foi que fez para desconcertar tão forte mulher?**_

— _**Não foi... não... O príncipe não...**_

— _**Pare de protegê-lo! - Thranduil falou com tom forte, irado, mas ainda com olhar compreensivo.**_

_**Com as pontas dos dedos Veänis tocou a mão de seu rei e foi um toque tão terno e repleto de emoção que ele entendeu seu significado no mesmo instante. Os dois sem encararam; ela manteve na face o ar grave, mas tentava perpassar confiança no que dizia, apesar de estar desmoronando por dentro; ele, completamente impressionado, tinha as feições ternas ainda, mas um meio sorriso lhe riscava os lábios.**_

_**Subitamente Veänis ergueu-se e pôs-se a correr escadaria abaixo, segurando a barra do vestido com as mãos. Alcançou o gramado e correu para o meio das árvores, tentando fazer-se perder de vista por Thranduil, mas o elfo era senhor de tudo aquilo, conhecia a floresta como a palma de sua mão, não havia quem o pudesse vencer em seu meio - e muitos não o poderiam vencer fora dali. Não tardou a alcançá-la, tomando-lhe a dianteira e postando-se no meio de seu caminho, o que a fez parar, e onde a prendeu pelos pulsos contra uma das centenárias árvores. Ela balançava incansavelmente a cabeça de um lado a outro, tentado negar qualquer que tivesse sido sua intenção. Thranduil a fitava complacente, tentando entender o que havia se passado.**_

— _**Por que foges de mim quando quero perceber a verdade em seus olhos? - ele perguntou.**_

— _**Se apreenderes a verdade estarei morta porque o desonro, meu rei.**_

— _**Que tu sabes de macular outra pessoa? Ou não sabes que a conheço desde a infância e sei o quão diferente estás nesses tempos?**_

— _**Sou o princípio de algo que jamais dará certo. Sou a escuridão que abocanha o sol.**_

_**Thranduil atou-lhe as mãos nas costas e recostou seu corpo sobre o dela, para prendê-la totalmente contra a árvore, deixando assim suas próprias mãos livres para fazê-la olhá-lo como queria. Seu hálito tocou a pele alva dela enquanto tentava descobrir se aquilo não passava de uma armação. Ela estremeceu e lhe disse:**_

— _**Meu rei, nada disso está certo. Por favor, deixe-me ir.**_

— _**Não! - ele foi autoritário. - Não até eu conhecer a verdade. Diga-me!**_

— _**Que desejas que eu lhe diga?**_

_**Os dois se encararam novamente, Veänis desviou o olhar em seguida, mas Thranduil segurou-lhe o rosto com força para fazê-la encará-lo. Ele sorriu, era um sorriso estranho para Veänis, ela jamais vira seu rei sorrir daquela forma.**_

— _**Diga-me se o amas. Não pense numa resposta, apenas responda com teu coração.**_

— _**Ele é meu senhor, é meu marido - ela pareceu indignada, mas ao mesmo tempo envergonhada.**_

— _**Não foi o que lhe pedi.**_

_**Ela baixou os olhos e Thranduil ergueu seu queixo ainda mais, machucando-a para chamar-lhe a atenção. Ela ofegava, mas não fazia nenhuma objeção ao modo como ele agia.**_

— _**Não vê que estou machucando-te? Por que não respondes o que te peço?**_

— _**Porque esta proximidade com o senhor tira-me todas as palavras, faz-me perder os pensamentos, eleva-me acima de mim mesma...**_

_**Thranduil molhou os lábios com a língua e depois respirou fundo, sedento pela verdade que em seu peito rugia. Sentiu o corpo de Veänis parar de tremer e a força dos braços dela se render. Com as defesas dela completamente baixadas, ele aproximou os lábios dos rosados lábios dela e os tocou com urgência e ambição. Ouviu um gemido curto e baixo, um anseio. Deleitado, soltou-lhe o corpo para que ela libertasse as mãos, tornou a comprimir-lhe o corpo contra a árvore no intuito de impedir que fugisse, e meteu os dedos naqueles sedosos e lisos cabelos negros, perdendo as estribeiras no consentimento dela."**_

_**Veänis levantou antes do alvorecer da manhã seguinte com o pensamento fixo na viagem. Tentava apagar as lembranças de Greenwood enquanto rumava para seu inevitável destino. Sim, era melhor partir antes de provocar a ira da casa de Thranduil, sabia quão sobrecarregado era ele e não havia de precisar uma mulher o denegrindo diante dos outros senhores e servos. Cobriu a cabeça com o capuz e deixou o quarto perfumado para ganhar os primeiros ares da aurora.**_

— _**Irá partir, é o que vejo - a voz de Thranduil fez a eldar parar subitamente.**_

— _**Meu rei - ela girou o corpo na direção dele e fez uma vênia. - Ithilien parece um bom lugar... **_

— _**Isto quer dizer que não mais tornará à Greenwood?**_

— _**É melhor assim, por algum tempo - ela murmurou com a cabeça baixa, ainda não deixara seus olhos se entregarem aos de Thranduil.**_

— _**Para quem? - o rei quis saber. - Para ti, certamente, porque poderá ter teu marido somente aos teus cuidados - finalizou com certa amargura.**_

— _**Devo segui-lo porque ele parte para ficar longo tempo longe e não posso deixá-lo, é meu senhor...**_

— _**Afinal - Thranduil completou pontuando. Ela ergueu os olhos então e viu que os cinzentos olhos do rei estavam preocupados.**_

— _**Tentarei fazer com que Legolas retorne o mais breve possível, meu rei, para que não fique longe do senhor por muito tempo.**_

— _**Eu sei que tentará, Arwen Ereb*, mas não sei se conquistará teu intento. Conheço meu filho, sei do que ele precisa... Dessa forma, permita-me que converse com ele, pedirei que deixe a senhora aqui...**_

— _**Não, meu rei. Não posso permanecer em tuas terras - murmurou encarando-o com coragem, mas já com olhos marejados novamente. Ele estendeu a mão para secar-lhe as lágrimas, mas ela se esquivou. - Sou ruína ao meu amor.**_

_**Thranduil comprimiu o maxilar, seus dentes rangeram e suas narinas se abriram. Estava furioso e deixou isso claro quando deu as costas a ela sem lhe dizer adeus. Veänis foi juntar-se à caravana, mas encontrou-a sem o líder, pois ele tinha sido arrastado para longe pelo rei, onde recebia conselhos sobre a viagem.**_

_**Legolas ouvia com a atenção longe dali, exprimia respostas monossilábicas que tanto poderiam significar sim quanto não, mas o pai continuava a lhe listar os cuidados e as precauções. Num ponto da conversa, porém, veio a advertência: que ele, Legolas, tomasse conta de qualquer vida na caravana, porque Thranduil não desejava realizar funerais prematuros. Falava com veemência, o rei, e se alterou quando o filho não lhe deu a devida atenção.**_

— _**É melhor que tenhas entendido o que te disse, caso contrário te seguirei até Ithilien e tirar-te-ei tudo o que tens de mais precioso. - Então os dois fitaram a caravana, e dentre todos quem mais se destacava era Veänis, com seu vestido verde-esmeralda, de capuz e detalhes dourados.**_

— _**O senhor não confia em seu filho, meu rei?**_

— _**Confio. Mas tua decisão de partir com tantos num tempo como este não é sábia. Há que haver tempo melhor para a partida, talvez no outono...**_

— _**Poupe seu fôlego, meu rei, que já tentaram me persuadir e não foram convincentes.**_

Agora, encolhida entre as rochas, o cavalo dormindo de pé ao seu lado não lhe dava aconchego, e Veänis tremia do frio de seus pensamentos. Não tinha para onde fugir porque voltar a faria encontrar quem quer que a estivesse perseguindo, e não queria ver as fuças dos homens de Rhûn, nem mesmo a dos orcs, que os haviam atacado a caminho de Ithilien. Tinham sido cercados, as Montanhas Sombrias estavam cheias de orc e orientais. Os aterrorizantes wargs a haviam caçado ao longo do Anduin e ela agora já não sabia mais onde estava.

Nunca fora boa navegadora, perdia-se facilmente na floresta de Greenwood, mas lá, havia sempre Legolas a lhe salvar dos apuros. Agora, porém, haviam sido separados, e Veänis não fazia idéia se ele sobrevivera. Todos os que fugiram ao seu lado, pelo Rio Anduin, na intenção de despistar as bestas, foram mortos violentamente, mas Bolië, seu belo cavalo baio, deveria receber todo mérito: ele pressentira o perigo e cavalgara rapidamente, afastando-se com inigualável velocidade dos wargs.

Durante toda a velada noite ouvira gritos, não distinguia se eram orcs ou homens, nem se eram berreiros de guerra ou cânticos de vitória, mas eles a arrepiavam, a transtornavam, e ela virou a noite acuada, lembrando-se dos ataques à antiga Mirkwood.

Ao primeiro tom do amanhecer, Veänis montou em Bolië e cavalgou mais para sudeste, entrando nas Terras Ermas. Seu segundo grande erro.

* * *

_Nota do autor__:_

_* Senhora Solitária_

_¹ Aqui começa uma nova caminhada. Eu espero que ela dure muito tempo e que dela eu desfrute tanto quanto as pessoas que me incentivaram a escrever._

_² Haveria que existir a música tema dessa fic, porque sem música eu não sou nada! Chama-se **TURNING, da SUZANNE CIANI.**_

_³ Partes em **NEGRITO**_ e_ **ITÁLICO**_ são as lembranças e episódios passados.

* * *


	2. Outra realidade

(...)

I touch your lips with my fingertips  
I hang on every breath you take  
You don't need me like I need you  
You have your heartaches to climb.  
Everyday I just hope and pray...  
I just hope that you still have,  
That you still have your dreams.

Come down and tell me that it's better  
You're the one who's choosin' it  
You're the one who's losin' it  
You're the one who's got no soul,  
You're the one whose heart's grown cold.

_Nazareth - Heart's Grown Cold

* * *

_

**Outra Realidade**

_Capítulo Um

* * *

_

_**DUAS CRIANÇAS BRINCAVAM ENTRE AS ÁRVORES, uma delas era uma menina que se escondia por entre os poucos arbustos enquanto um menino fazia de conta que não a via, mas se preparava para surpreendê-la assim que ela se distraísse. Os dois riam alto, tropeçavam, caíam, rolavam-se no chão e, juntos, se erguiam e tornavam a brincar. A vida era simples e prazerosa para eles, assim como para qualquer pequeno elfo que morasse sob a proteção do Senhor Élfico dos sindar da Grande Floresta Verde. Na verdade, não havia vida melhor do que aquela, correr descalça pelo riacho, subir nas árvores e lá imitar o som dos animais, sentindo a brisa fresca soprar nos cabelos e refrigerar a alma.**_

Thranduil, sentado em seu ostensivo trono, no palácio subterrâneo, remoia aquelas lembranças da infância de seu filho experimentando cada momento único como se deles pudesse tirar algum proveito a mais; contudo, o que não lhe saía da mente era a notícia chegada há vinte dias, vinda de Valfenda. Seu amado filho fora emboscado pelos antigos aliados de Sauron logo à saída de Eryn Lasgalen, a Floresta das Folhas Verdes. Da comitiva, apenas Legolas sobrevivera, enquanto que sua nora tinha descido o Anduin com outras quatro sentinelas, que foram encontradas mortas poucas milhas adiante. De Veänis, no entanto, não havia vestígios e desde a chegada de Legolas a Valfenda aquela fora a única mensagem.

Thranduil estava possesso, enervava-lhe a alma, encolerizava seu sangue a covardia do filho de não tornar a casa para pedir auxilio. Então enviou arautos à Valfenda, descrevendo ao filho a grande decepção por não ser respeitado e por sentir que este não demonstrava amor qualquer pelo que lhe pertencia; achava que Legolas deveria ter retornado a casa mesmo com os inimigos ao seu encalço. Mas apesar de não aparentar, Thranduil estava feliz pelo filho passar bem, porque, afinal de contas, era o amor de sua vida. Os arautos ainda disseram a Legolas que Thranduil estava preocupado com a nora, e consternado pelos mortos. Uma resposta nova, no entanto, não chegava aos Salões do Rei Élfico, nem um pressentimento, ou alguma vibração, tanto de Valfenda quando das bandas do Anduin, para onde Thranduil enviara uma grande força-tarefa em busca de Veänis.

Sentido haveria naquilo que fosse verdadeiro, mas nada a Legolas parecia real naquele tempo. Antes de partir da floresta do pai estivera absorto em um tempo de calmaria pela primeira vez em sua vida, pela primeira vez na vida do grande Thranduil. Não que o Rei Élfico buscasse guerra constante, mas era seu grande ímpeto proteger os de sua raça já que não confiava em mais ninguém. E Legolas sentia-se estranho sob os cuidados do pai, sobre os olhos da esposa, que mal vira durante todos os anos em que estivera envolto com a Sociedade do Anel. No início de seu casamento, ela conseguia alegrá-lo mesmo quando pensava que mais nada poderia. Ela o acompanhava aonde ele mais gostava de estar: nos prados, nas florestas, ao ar livre e livre do tudo que lhe cobravam. Mas nesses últimos tempos em casa não podia fugir das obrigações - e elas o estavam aborrecendo por demais -, porque não havia para onde correr nem para quem. Jamais menosprezara seu pai e o valoroso trabalho que ele realizou durante toda sua vida, e não havia desculpas para deixar Eryn Lasgalen naqueles dias de paz, mas algo o chamava em seu íntimo, e era maravilhoso poder responder a algo que não o prendesse nem o ligasse a convenções.

Parte de Legolas não se importava em deixar para trás a floresta em que vivera quase toda sua vida porque o "agora" importunava-o muito. Se pensasse no passado, porém, caía em profundo desânimo e custava a tornar a se erguer. E não gostava de se sentir triste e menosprezado, preferia mil vezes cantar sobre as guerras passadas e sobre o mar que tanto o fascinava. Mas Legolas era atraído ao passado pela beleza que lhe eram as memórias... Tudo era jovialidade e alegria na esposa que lhe fora prometida desde a infância. Fora a grande amiga a quem ele sempre confiara os segredos, uma menina doce, retraída e boa ouvinte, que o divertia com a ingenuidade e com os agrados de uma esposa carente. Entretanto, o tempo passara, os povos da região foram criando mais intimidade porque o obscuro fez com que se aproximassem, unissem forças para combatê-lo, e com isso alguns bons hábitos se perderam e tantos outros se desvirtuaram.

Não que Legolas discriminasse os anões perambulando pela floresta ou então homens antes ligados a Mordor agora negociando com os seus. Mas as mudanças sempre traziam algum revés, e nada poderia significar maior agonia do que não reconhecer as pessoas com as quais se vive. Deveria ter previsto que naquele meio não haveria outra alternativa para sua Veänis, mas crescia em seu peito que essa mudança havia ocorrido nela há muito mais tempo. Antes mesmo de a paz ser oficialmente declarada por seu grande amigo, o rei Elessar, Legolas notara pequenas inconstâncias na esposa: se tornara distante, contundente, de uma palavra apenas, já não lhe dava os mesmos conselhos, nem estava pronta para ouvir seus lamentos, e sempre o fazia dar satisfações ao pai, o rei, quando ciente de que o Senhor Élfico não aprovaria o que o filho estava por fazer. Legolas sabia que a companhia de Thranduil a consumia, tirava-lhe toda vivacidade e essência, mas que podia fazer? Preferia mesmo estar longe daquele reino, em meio aos amigos de verdade, pessoas que o compreendiam e que o consideravam semelhante, e não alguém que devesse provar seu valor para não ser esquecido e, sim, lembrado. Também não queria passar sua vida na floresta e nas cavernas, gostava de tudo o que era inverso ao seu povo. Tudo.

Agora passeava Legolas, com o pensamento em sua Veänis, pelas trilhas do lado oeste da grande e bela Valfenda, ao lado de um riacho, enquanto um grupo de pássaros gorjeava.

— _**Seus pensamentos estão longe, meu príncipe. Como posso ter tua atenção sem perturbá-lo?**_

_**Legolas virou seu rosto para Veänis e franziu a testa.**_

— _**Tu não me perturbas, minha querida. Estava pensando em outra terra.**_

— _**É no que sempre pensas e sinto-me pequena por não poder trazer-te à casa a qual pertences.**_

— _**Por quê? - ele parou de andar e a encarou. - Por que achas que desejo sair de lá? Não poderias imaginar que talvez eu queira lá viver?**_

_**Por um instante ela ficou sem ação, então ele completou:**_

— _**Se quiseres ir comigo.**_

_**Veänis redirecionou o olhar para cima, onde um grupo de pássaros estava empoleirado. Bem se percebia o estado de espírito alterado dela, mas suas feições não demonstravam qualquer inquietação.**_

— _**Vamos voltar, meu príncipe. Estamos andando a muito... - disse ela tomando a mão de Legolas.**_

— _**Permito que retornes, minha querida. Vá e descanse. Quanto a mim, vou ficar por aqui ainda um pouco mais - falou e soltou-se da mão dela. Veänis hesitou em deixá-lo. Permaneceu caminhando ao lado dele até a clareira, quando ele parou, voltando-se para ela, e disse: - Toma teu caminho para casa, que te encontrarei depois. Mas vá para casa e não para a presença de meu pai. É a mim que deves respeito e não a ele. Ele é rei, muito bem o sei, mas eu sou teu esposo e não quero mais que tenhas conversas longas com ele, porque elas me perturbam e me desestimulam.**_

— _**O rei somente quer teu bem...**_

— _**E tu também deverias querer. - Ele foi direto, Veänis entreabriu os lábios, mas Legolas falou primeiro: - Teu rei é mais importante para ti do que teu esposo.**_

— _**Não... - respondeu ela balançando a cabeça.**_

— _**Não foi uma pergunta e, sim, uma afirmação. Já venho percebendo a tempos que ele representa muito mais do que deveria para ti. Estás mudada...**_

— _**Querias que eu ainda fosse aquela ingênua menina que te seguia dia e noite? Não preferes a mulher que te defende e quer teu bem?**_

— _**Prefiro uma mulher que se cale e obedeça. Vá para casa!**_

— _**Somente quero seu bem, meu senhor - ela interveio não querendo romper com aquela conversa. Sentia que havia sentimentos obscurecidos pelo tempo e também pela covardia de não mexer naquela ferida e descontaminá-la.**_

— _**Não é o que demonstra! - Legolas estava sendo implacável como jamais fora com ela.**_

— _**Só um cego não vê - ela respondeu-lhe à altura, não querendo causar briga, mas briga foi o que teve.**_

— _**Está me ofendendo com que propósito? - ele pediu com repentina raiva. Ela suspirou, se pôs de pé e caminhou para longe. - A senhora me enxerga como um insignificante! - Legolas confessou, fazendo-a se voltar para ele e o fitar por instantes. Depois ele balançou a cabeça demonstrando irritação e impaciência. - Não me ama... Nunca o fez!**_

_**Veänis, cheia de ira, caminhou rapidamente até ele, segurou-lhe os braços e declarou com os olhos grandes e marejados:**_

— _**Não fazes idéia, meu príncipe, de quanto mal me causas agindo dessa forma!**_

— _**Falas comigo como se eu fosse o culpado de tudo o que acontece...**_

_**Ela se calou, soltando os braços de Legolas e engolindo em seco as palavras que tanto queriam sair de seus lábios, mas que a moderação não permitiu liberar. Legolas gaguejou e não conseguiu proferir mais qualquer palavra.**_

— _**Tu és tão distante, meu príncipe - ela murmurou trocando o tom de voz, arrependida por tê-lo atacado. - Nunca estás onde deverias estar, nem tens deveres para com onde estás...**_

— _**Bem conheço meus deveres, mas há aqui, nesta floresta imensa, neste reino dourado, muito mais senhores do que aquele que desejam que eu seja!**_

_**Veänis balançou a cabeça, negando.**_

— _**A senhora esquece que eu tenho muitas obrigações e pouco tempo para despender ao lazer. Mas diga-me... Quem é que a senhora usa como substituto?**_

_**Veänis arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo de responder.**_

— _**Há um homem com quem conversa, a quem conta os segredos.**_

— _**Não - ela disse com firmeza. - Não há outro homem a quem eu recorra. O que acontece, meu príncipe, é que preciso de alguém com quem passar meu tempo. E o tenho passado com...**_

— _**Eu sei bem com quem o passa, mas não sei bem o porquê - ele a fitou de lado, os braços cruzados diante do corpo.**_

— _**Bem sabes que não suporto a solidão e muito menos a clausura, meu príncipe, e a companhia de...**_

— _**Ainda há muitos de nós aqui nessa floresta. Não vejo o porquê de tu sempre procurares a mesma pessoa - ele rosnou e deu as costas a Veänis.**_

— _**Eu o procuro, meu príncipe, porque quando estou com ele é como se eu estivesse contigo. **_

_**Legolas virou-se para ela e a enfrentou com grande fúria:**_

— _**A senhora tenta consertar palavras ditas, mas quando não as coloca bem, não existe remédio - rosnou por entre os dentes e desviou os olhos para o chão. Mas de súbito ergueu-os e pediu: - É com meu pai que a senhora discute também os assuntos que deveria ter comigo?**_

— _**Não, não discuto assuntos com o rei. Muito menos ele me procura para tal. O que eu sei é o que eu ouvi conversarem...**_

_**Os dois se fitaram e pairou um longo silêncio ali. Por fim, Legolas desabafou, sem se importar se suas palavras feririam a esposa:**_

— _**A senhora me decepciona a cada dia.**_

— _**Certamente que o devo fazer - ela rebateu de imediato, fechando os olhos, tinha previsto as palavras saídas da boca dele.**_

— _**Que esposo gostaria de saber que a mulher correr para os braços de outro? - A fúria transformou os olhos claros dele em brasas.**_

— _**Não, meu príncipe, não corro para os braços de ninguém - ela pausou, medindo as palavras. Mas como não houvesse resposta, continuou: - Devo ter feito muito de errado - murmurou, Legolas respirasse fundo, sentindo com grande pesar. - Desde o início fui apenas um escape para tudo, uma mera esposa como essas edain, não fui? - ela pediu com um imenso nó se formando na garganta. - Mas nem isso fiz direito porque que filhos hei de lhe dar, meu príncipe, se tu já não me desejas?**_

— _**Longa é a distância, altos são os obstáculos, mas mais triste seria nossa separação.**_

— _**Por quê? - ela explodiu no choro. - Por que me manténs longe? Desejas que eu vá embora? É isso? Queres que eu parta daqui? Peça-me e irei, sem hesitar ou olhar para trás!**_

— _**Não! - ele respondeu imediatamente, e então se aproximou dela. Ergueu a mão para lhe tocar os cabelos, mas conteve o gesto. - Eu sinto que tudo o que houve entre nós não foi em vão. Mas a senhora está tão... diferente. Acredito já não ser capaz de poder agradá-la.**_

_**Veänis fechou seus olhos, mas suas lágrimas não findaram e Legolas se aproximou dela e a abraçou. - Eu te amo, senhora, mas estou aquém de tuas expectativas.**_

— _**BOBAGEM! - ela urrou num rompante de insensatez e se livrou dos braços dele. - Não me amas! - prosseguiu com o indicador em riste. - Não como deverias, caso contrário ouviria o que te digo! Este é o teu lugar! Este é o teu povo! O que está além daquelas árvores - e apontou na direção das Montanhas Sombrias - não tem importância! - e terminada a frase, ela o deixou sozinho como anteriormente lhe fora ordenado.**_

Em Legolas vinha crescendo esse sentimento de perda em relação as suas antigas amizades, a sensação de que jamais deveria ter casado com Veänis porque não a faria feliz. Sabia o quão insatisfeita estava ela com a vida que levava ao seu lado, e, num tempo como aquele, teria sido muito mais fácil partir sem causar remorsos. Deveria tê-la deixado ficar na Floresta das Folhas Verdes, aos cuidados do pai, era o que ambos desejavam. Mas Legolas sabia que ela jamais poderia ficar satisfeita com a vida que teria, porque o que ela tanto ansiava provavelmente não viria a ter. Legolas sentia arrependimento por tudo o que fizera e não se achava no direito de pedir nada a ninguém, nem quando com razão, obrigar quem quer que fosse a agir contra a vontade só porque era filho do rei. Fora a primeira e única vez que tratara a esposa de tal forma, e percebeu haver mais no que não sabia do que no que desconfiava saber.

Legolas cutucou a água calma com um graveto e seguiu sua ondulação com os olhos, elas lideravam seu pensamento a Veänis. Não queria a esposa morta, afligia-se com a perda dela, e teria retornado em sua busca se a horda de orcs não fosse tão numerosa e incrivelmente armada, e, ainda, se não o tivessem seguido até a entrada de Valfenda, onde foi dispersa pelos melhores arqueiros de Gondor. As águas de Valfenda eram de tal forma tão calmante que seu desejo intenso aguçava-se ainda mais tentando afastá-lo do que era preciso fazer. Não era o mar em si clamando por Legolas, mas conseguia distinguir a pronúncia acentuada de seu nome naquelas águas. Havia tanta paz ali que poderia amenizar guerras se sua força pudesse ser convertida em alguma poção boa de se beber. E, por Eru! Como Legolas queria ir até a imensidão azul, navegando suas águas desconhecidas, sentindo o gosto do sal em seus lábios. E queria levar consigo Gimli e talvez, quem sabe, o Rei Elessar, a quem tanto amava, para uma longa e divertida viagem.

Mas sabia que não era hora para isso, agora era hora de estar com quem lhe era mais caro: sua família.

* * *

_Nota do autor:_

_Relembrando, as memórias estarão em **NEGRIT**O E **ITÁLICO**.

* * *

  
_


	3. Desespero

* * *

Traze-me um pouco das sombras serenas  
que as nuvens transportam por cima do dia!  
Um pouco de sombra, apenas,  
- Vê que nem te peço alegria.

Traze-me um pouco da alvura dos luares  
que a noite sustenta no teu coração!  
A alvura, apenas, dos ares:  
- Vê que nem te peço ilusão.

Traze-me um pouco da tua lembrança,  
aroma perdido, saudade da flor!  
- Vê que nem te digo - esperança!  
- Vê que nem sequer sonho - amor!

_Cecília Meireles - Murmúrio_

**

* * *

Desespero**

_Capítulo Dois

* * *

_

O GALOPE CONSTANTE DE BOLIË os levou a prados amarelados pela estiagem, não havia sinal de água nem sombra, apenas colina após colina. Então o cavalo estancou como se perdesse totalmente as forças, baixou a cabeça e bufou. Veänis desmontou e parou diante dele, segurando-lhe a cabeça.

— Por Valinor, Bolië, não agora! Não agora! Vamos mais adiante, entre aquele monte mais elevado - ela murmurava gentilmente, como se o animal fosse capaz de compreendê-la, mas falava era para si mesma porque o medo e o frio a habitavam agora, e Veänis já não conseguia afastá-los porque ouvia berros e estalidos de vozes bem próximas. Andou de um lado a outro, e entrou em desespero porque nem com seus olhos de elfo conseguia distinguir que criaturas eram aquelas. Havia visto orcs somente duas vezes em sua vida, na primeira foi quando criança, e correra tão rápido de volta para casa, que não teve tempo de gravar sua aparência. Depois existiam as severas leis do Rei Élfico que punia quem se afastasse demais do reino sem permissão. Veänis jamais fez questão de conhecer tais criaturas, preferia a vida sob os cuidados de Thranduil. A segunda vez que os vira fora na triste manhã que saíram da Floresta das Trevas. Talvez tivesse sido outro de seus grandes erros não aprender nada sobre eles, porque se tivesse se interessado, provavelmente não estaria tateando no escuro como o fazia agora.

Do fundo de seu coração ela entoou uma canção que a muito não cantava e, acariciando o nariz de Bolië, chorou, enquanto o vozerio se aproximava. Veänis conseguia discernir os tons das falas e estas riam, zombeteavam e pareciam vitoriosas. Flechas começaram a zunir sobre sua cabeça outra vez e ela se viu sem escapatória. Foi quando, como se tivesse suas forças renovadas, o cavalo relinchou e calcou a terra seca com força. Segundos depois, cavalo e amazona estavam galopando o mais rápido que podiam para as altas colinas à frente. Havia que existir água por lá ou pelo menos uma floresta onde pudessem se esconder. O cavalo custou a chegar ao topo e foi forçado ao máximo para fazer aquilo, pois Veänis estava crente de que encontrariam abrigo logo. Com o que ela não contava era aquela vastidão estéril que se estendia como um mar sem fim. Abriu a boca, ofegante, deixando o desânimo envolvê-la por completo. Não havia nada adiante, a não ser mais colinas e rochas. Tudo ali não passava de um grande terreno estéril. Nem no céu havia movimento, e se não fosse pelo temor de ser tomada como prisioneira daquelas bestas, Veänis certamente teria notado o belíssimo tom azul que sempre a deixava feliz porque lembrava os olhos de seu rei.

Ela se virou sobre a sela. Agora estavam próximos, os inimigos, já podia identificá-los e, para sua surpresa, eram homens e não _orcs_, uns tinham a pele bem morena, outros eram mais claros, mas seus cabelos e olhos eram negros como uma noite sem luar_. _Alguns usavam couraças e tinham pinturas brancas e azuis sobre braços e rostos, outros poucos vestiam metal, e o que estava bem à frente, empunhando uma enorme lança, tinha o peito totalmente nu pintado de rubro, provavelmente era o sangue dos elfos que matara ao pé das Montanhas Sombrias. Veänis escoiceou o cavalo, mas este fraquejou e caiu sobre as patas da frente, sem força alguma para prosseguir; ela se desequilibrou e caiu também, mas se pôs de pé imediatamente, fitando os inimigos avançarem com assustadora rapidez. Não havia mais o que fazer por Bolië; acariciou-lhe a crina macia, suspirou e desceu a encosta do lado oposto, correndo com máxima velocidade para alcançar a próxima elevação, atrás da qual talvez houvesse rochas nas quais pudesse se esconder.

No topo da nova colina, ela olhou para trás antes de descer, e ouviu o guerreiro coberto de sangue chamar. Tremeu de medo e desceu correndo a ladeira, desesperando-se por não existir qualquer esconderijo naquele maldito lugar. O homem chamou novamente, mas ela não parou, continuou correndo e buscando uma saída, tropeçando na barra da túnica e caindo, e tornando a se erguer e correr. Mas era tarde, o homem passara por ela em seu imenso cavalo e postara-se a sua frente.

Ele estendeu o braço e lhe ordenou algo na estranha língua, enfiando a lança no chão entre os pés de Veänis. No entanto, ela fez uma finta e desviou, continuando a correr. Os longos cabelos dela estavam colados no pescoço e nos ombros porque suara muito com todo aquele esforço. O homem sorriu com o canto da boca, tocou o cavalo com os calcanhares e adiantou-se a ela outra vez, e outra vez ordenou-lhe que parasse. Mas Veänis se abaixou e passou por baixo da barriga do cavalo, retomando a corrida inútil para a colina seguinte, erroneamente confiante, em seu desespero, que haveria alguém que a pudesse salvar. Então o moreno deu uma gargalhada, ergueu a mão em direção aos de sua tribo, pedindo calma, e atiçou o cavalo sobre Veänis. Ela escorregou e caiu de joelhos bem no momento em que o cavalo se ergueu e relinchou.

Não havia para onde correr, provavelmente era o que o moreno lhe dizia. E aquela fuga em ridículo ziguezague somente atiçava o senso de humor do homem, porque ele era só gargalhadas. Ele pediu que ela parasse de fugir, mas Veänis não compreendeu, e mesmo que tivesse entendido, não o teria obedecido. Assim, tornou a fugir do moreno, contudo, ele não voltou o cavalo para segui-la e, sim, pulou para o chão com habilidade e encalçou-a por algumas jardas. Bem que Veänis tentou correr mais rápido, mas uma de suas sandálias arrebentou, soltando uma longa tira que a fez tropeçar e cair de joelhos, e, para não bater de cara na terra seca, aparou a queda com as mãos. Ela soltou um gemido, sentou e fitou as palmas das mãos cobertas de sangue. O moreno se aproximou, agachou-se sorridente diante dela e quis tomar-lhe as mãos, mas Veänis se esquivou. Ele franziu a testa, matou o sorriso dos lábios e tomou as mãos dela à força, examinando-as por alguns instantes. Em seguida, deu de ombros para os ferimentos, amarrou as mãos dela e a carregou nas costas até seu cavalo. Veänis se debateu por algum tempo, mas o moreno a chacoalhou com tamanha violência que a assustou, fazendo-a se aquietar. Quando se aproximaram dos demais homens Veänis percebeu que era observada com curiosidade. Não sabia por que, já que não compreendia aquela língua, mas sabia que zombavam dela.

Cavalgaram para o oeste, retornando ao grande Anduin, atravessaram-no sem problemas e seguiram por um campo aberto, de pequenas colinas, que deixavam ver do lado esquerdo uma extensa faixa de árvores. Era Fangorn, Veänis podia sentir as árvores conversando, e do medo que sentiu, agarrou-se ao cavalo com extrema força, trazendo toda a atenção do moreno para si. Continuaram num cavalgar acelerado, adentrando um terreno mais pedregoso, mas com alguma vegetação e animais os observando com cautela. O paredão de pedras, antes pequeno aos olhos, tornou-se alto e intransponível, o que agradou a eldar, seria outra chance de fugir, pois dali tinha para onde correr e se esconder. Mas por trás da primeira elevação rochosa surgiu um vale esverdeado, que circundava um pequeno e translúcido lago. Várias tendas tinham sido armadas ali e das fendas que serviam de porta, mulheres espiavam. Quando chegaram perto, algumas das mulheres correram até eles, outras permaneceram nas portas, donde crianças tentavam colocar para fora as cabeças, mas sem muito sucesso.

O moreno desmontou, puxou Veänis para baixo, e depois a empurrou para dentro de uma das tendas. Lá dentro havia duas mulheres, uma de idade mais avançada, outra mais nova, que não deveria ter mais de vinte anos e chorava incansavelmente. Veänis desviou os olhos para o chão, sem saber o que fazer, apesar de seu orgulho se ferir com aquele gesto. Esperou algum tempo, e como ninguém dissesse nada, sentou ao canto e tornou a fitar as mãos atadas: as feridas estavam sujas de sangue e areia e ardiam muito. Precisava lavá-las e tornou a olhar para as mulheres, mas as duas tinham voltado aos afazeres de antes da interrupção. A velha falava enquanto a outra tentava responder, mas só o que conseguia era chorar.

Então entrou o moreno e foi logo procurando por Veänis. Depois de conferir sua presença, caminhou até as mulheres, lhes disse algo e tornou a sair. As duas se voltaram para Veänis, a mais velha veio com uma bacia nas mãos e a outra, com um pano branco. As duas começaram a limpá-la, primeiro o rosto, depois o pescoço e os braços e então as mãos. A velha passou um líquido estranho nos ferimentos de Veänis, enfaixou-lhe as mãos, e depois fez com que a estranha trocasse as roupas, vestindo-a como se fosse alguém daquele povo. Serviram-lhe comida e bebida e lhe indicaram sua cama: um pequeno estrado forrado com palha, o qual foi coberto por uma manta multicolor bem tecida. Lá Veänis se sentou e, depois de algum tempo, adormeceu envolta em medos e sonhos partidos.

Nem bem amanheceu e a velha mulher já tecia numa roca antiqüíssima, que rangia incomodamente, e quando a mais nova percebeu que Veänis acordara, trouxe-lhe algo para comer. Eram frutas muito saborosas, mas de gosto estranhíssimo para a edain. Passou-se um longo tempo enquanto as duas mulheres teciam suas tramas apertadas e conversavam baixo. E duas ou três vezes a mais nova chorou, mas logo parando ao se dar conta de que era observada pela estranha.

Então entrou um homem de mais idade, alto, de cabelos escuros e pele morena como todos naquele lugar, vestindo uma longa túnica de aparência melhor do que as das mulheres; ele tinha profundos olhos negros e uma barba perfeitamente aparada, à qual Veänis examinou de perto porque ele caminhou até sua frente e pôs-se a observá-la como se já a conhecesse a muito. Pouco depois, o homem moreno que a perseguira no deserto apareceu e se colocou ao lado do bem vestido. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras e o mais velho assentiu. O moreno tomou o braço de Veänis e a fez ficar de pé. Era uma mulher alta, mais alta do que as mulheres normais, seus olhos quase chegavam à altura dos olhos dos dois morenos, e o mais velho, olhando para o mais novo, sorriu assentindo com a cabeça e com palavras ininteligíveis.

Na manhã seguinte cavalgaram ainda mais para oeste, até chegarem ao pé de uma cadeira de montanhas, à qual contornaram por um caminho que parecia ter sido feito pelos mais habilidosos anões de tão perfeito que era. Desceram por uma ladeira paralelamente percorrida por rochas pontiagudas. Vez ou outra paravam para ouvir os sons da terra, mas depois prosseguiam. E, como se tivesse se passado dias, finalmente chegaram a um vale repleto de construções em pedra, que tinha beleza peculiar, mesmo não havendo muito verde nem flores. Uma e outra tenda aparecia entre as construções, mas sua insignificância era tamanha que os olhos dos locais não as percebiam. Percorreram por entre as construções até chegaram à maior delas e então apearam dos cavalos. Veänis foi levada pelas duas mulheres com as quais dividira a tenda no oásis para um aposento feminino, com tapetes nos chão e tapeçarias nas paredes. Num dos cantos havia almofadões de seda vermelha, amarela e alaranjada, do outro, um biombo e atrás dele Veänis descobriu um tipo de banheira.

Deixaram-na sozinha ao lado da banheira de água quente, supostamente acreditando que Veänis tomaria seu banho e depois vestiria as roupas previamente escolhidas e colocadas sobre o banquinho. Mas a eldar subiu nele, alçou-se janela afora e correu afoita por entre o labirinto de pedras com a finalidade de se ver livre daquelas pessoas. Mas quanto mais corria0 mais perdida se via e, por fim, encostou-se numa das casas e chorou.

— _**Berio i arwen! No tiriel! Protejam a senhora! Sejam cuidadosos! - gritou o príncipe a quatro de seus melhores arqueiros, e estes escoicearam os cavalos e correram a defendê-la, pois estava cercada por ferozes wargs.**_

_**Mas os orcs eram muitos e, mesmo que a maioria não estivesse sobre suas bestas imensas, tinham sido tão ousados ao preparar uma emboscada no caminho para Valfenda que a luta foi injusta. Legolas perdeu de vista seus companheiros e sua Veänis, mas se permanecesse ali seria morto. Então partiu com a esperança de que a pequena guarda defenderia sua amada e retornaria com ela a salvo para Eryn Lagaslen.**_

Veänis enxugou as lágrimas com as mangas da vestimenta e fitou tudo ao seu redor. Seria impossível sair daquele lugar sem ajuda. Quanto tempo teria corrido? Para que lado o teria feito? Poderia ter voltado para perto da casa daquelas mulheres estranhas? Cobriu a cabeça com parte do tecido que pendia solto as suas costas e pôs-se a caminhar como se fosse uma mulher qualquer. E teve resultado porque ninguém lhe prestava atenção. Assim, ela seguiu pelo caminho principal, na direção das grandes montanhas rochosas à frente, com muita vontade de correr, mas sustentando a idéia de que deveria seguir devagar.

Um alvoroço repentino surgiu logo adiante: mulheres atravessavam o caminho indo de uma casa à outra, e alguns homens de cara azeda bufavam enquanto abriam sem pedir licença portas de casas e tendas. Veänis se enfiou no espaço entre duas casas, encostando-se à parede e fechando os olhos para depois prender a respiração. Ouvia tudo, sentia o que sentiam, mas não conseguia entender uma só palavra do que diziam. Entrou em desespero e tornou a chorar.

— Tîn II! Larhink! - Veänis murmurou tremendo de medo. - Quieta! Tenha calma! - repetiu, e saiu novamente para andar mais rápido e da mesma forma que os demais, como que procurando alguém.

Quando o final das construções estava perto, Veänis acelerou o passo, não se conteve, e correu. Correu tão rápido e olhando para trás, que não percebeu o homem parado a sua frente. Chocou-se contra o corpo dele e caiu sentada no chão. Ele riu, encarando-a com divertimento. Não parecia estar zangado, apesar de ela ter a completa certeza de que toda aquela movimentação era pelo motivo de seu sumiço. Veänis arrastou-se de costas, tentando escapar das mãos dele, mas o moreno agarrou suas vestes e a trouxe para perto de si. Seus rostos ficaram a centímetros um do outro e ele murmurou algo com um sorriso vencedor nos lábios. No momento seguinte estava voltando para o povoado com Veänis sobre seus ombros.

* * *

_Nota do autor:_

_Relembrando, as memórias estarão em **NEGRIT**O E **ITÁLICO**._

* * *


End file.
